


Snow Big Deal

by bethwithlit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, or something, the prompt was 'your hands are warm', this was suggested to me on tumblr, warm hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethwithlit/pseuds/bethwithlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy fic, suggested to me by an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Big Deal

“Knock knock.” The door was cold, just like the skeleton. There wasn’t much of a wind, but the air still stung, breath puffing into little clouds of dust. Sans couldn’t help but shiver a little, huddling closer to the door that led to the ruins.

“Who’s there?” The voice was muffled, but oh so familiar. Sans felt a little warmer just hearing it.

“A knee.”

“A knee who?”

“A-knee one you like, sweetheart.”

There was a lovely laugh from the other side of the door, Sans’ own chuckle accompanying it.

“Well, I hope that ‘anyone’ is you.”

“Heh. You flatter me. I’m nothin’ but a bag o’ bones.”

“Indeed?” She paused. “Well, I suppose I’m nothing but an old woman.”

Sans shivered again, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. He couldn’t feel much, being a skeleton and all… but he couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering, rubbing his poor phalange-sicles together in an attempt to feel a little warmer.

“Knock knock,” the other voice said suddenly.

“Heh, who’s there?”

“Avenue.”

“Avenue who?”

“Avenue knocked on this door before?”

Sans forgot he was cold for a moment, laughing a little. “You got me there.”

The voice on the other side laughed, laughter like birdsong to the skeleton. When the laughter stopped, she paused and asked, “Tell me, dear… why do you keep coming here? Surely you have better things to be doing?”

“Nah… not much else to do, tibi-honest. Not right now anyway. Just waiting out the cold, I guess.”

“Shouldn’t you be at home? Or somewhere warmer at least?”

“Actually, I’m not too far from where I’m supposed to be. This door just happens to be perfect for practicing knock knock jokes…”  _ And it’s nice when there’s someone to talk to. Someone who appreciates your jokes, and seems to appreciate you, despite the fact that they don’t know anything about you. _ “... Didn’t count on the door talkin’ back though.”

“Hm.” It sounded like she was smiling. “I can’t help but worry, though. Are you sure you are okay out in the cold? Are you not freezing? I know that just being near the door I feel a little cooler. I can’t imagine what it must be like out there.”

Sans looked down at his hands. He was shaking from the cold, and he was having difficulty not chattering his teeth. “Well, I’d go home… but I guess you could say I got cold feet.”

She snorted. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Oh…” She sighed. “I wish I could give you a blanket or something. Sorry.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about. I’m just cold to the bones. Not your problem, miss… I can wait it out by myself.” He wasn’t sure he could.

“Oh, but don’t you know? If you’re alone and get too cold, you’ll become ice-olated.”

Sans smiled a little wider, laughing, nearly rolling back in the snow. She was good, whoever she was.

“Heh… that was a  _ cool _ one. But really… It’s  _ snow _ big deal. Really, my hands are the coldest right now.”

She thought for a moment, snickering. “My hands are rather warm. Perhaps if you imagine I’m holding your hands, you’ll feel a little better?”

Sans was suddenly glad that neither of them could see each other, feeling his face widen in surprise a little. He quickly recovered though. “Heh.” He looked down at his own hands, imagining a sort of generic pair holding them. He squeezed them back. “Feel better already, lady. Your hands sure must be warm to be working through a solid door.”

They both chuckled, letting a soft silence overcome them.

“Knock knock,” Sans said eventually.

“Who’s there?”

“Tank.”

“Tank who?”

“Tank you, from the bottom of my heart.”


End file.
